Qu'importe
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: OS.Songfic.sasunaru.POV Naruto. Le départ de Sasuke.


**Titre :**** Qu'importe **

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce, se nourri d'amour et de sirop citron... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire animalier xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto est à (Sasuke sors) Kishimoto-sempai et « Qu'importe » à un de mes groupes préférés mais pas très connu : MAUSS.

**Genre :** Romance shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr), Drame.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé : **Sasuke s'en va chez Orochimaru…

**Nda :** j'ai eu envie de faire plusieurs Oneshot avec les chansons de MAUSS. Quand on est fana de SasuNaru au point de chercher tout ce qui pourrait avoir une ressemble avec eux dans chaque chanson qu'on écoute, il faut bien se mettre à écrire des songfics… Y en a encore deux ou trois à venir n.n

**.oO° Bonne lecture °Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Qu'importe**

**.oO°Oo.**

Sasuke…

Aujourd'hui, tu t'en vas.

Aujourd'hui tout se termine car tu refuses de m'écouter et t'entête à partir. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, c'est toi. Toutes ces choses qu'on a traversées, tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais jours, je ne veux pas les oublier.

Pourtant ça me fait si mal.

Tu es là, tu me dis ces paroles que je ne comprends pas ou qui me blessent. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je sens que tu me lâches et que nous devenons trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour que je puisse t'empêcher de t'en aller. Je le sais déjà mais pourtant je voudrais tant que tu restes…

Je le sais bien que si jamais tu faisais machine arrière, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Pour bien des raisons.

Mais je refuse de te laisser t'en aller.

_**Les rivages, c'est sûr**_

_**Ne nous mèneront plus à Rome**_

_**Les messages, je te rassure**_

_**J'en ai oublié la somme**_

Ces voyages que l'on a faits ensemble, ceux qui nous ont rapprochés et grâce auxquels nous avons appris à nous connaître, j'ai conscience que je ne pourrais pas les revivre. Ils sont bien loin. Tous les instants que l'on a passés tous les deux vont finir par disparaître, quoi que je fasse. Ceux qui m'ont prouvés que je comptais pour toi. Ceux qui nous obligeaient à nous supporter. Ceux où on faisait semblant de se détester, pour la forme. Ceux où tu étais gentil avec moi... Où je me suis senti moins seul…Même si nous refaisons l'un de ces voyages interminables, jamais on ne retrouvera ça.

Ces paroles que tu savais rendre si blessantes parfois ou si rarement douces à mes oreilles, je mentirais en disant que je me le rappelle toutes. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à te dire que j'attache autant d'importance à ce que tu as pu me dire un jour. J'ai oublié le nombre de fois où tes insultes et tes coups étaient parfois de trop, où ils me faisaient plus de peines que si ils venaient d'un autre. Peut-être que je suis dérangé en me disant que ça pourrait me manquer un jour. Je n'ai pas poussé jusqu'à compter ces inhabituels mots gentils que tu m'adressais quand j'en avais besoin ou quand je faisais semblant de rien alors que le cœur n'y était plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque honte de le dire, mais je le regrette. Ces phrases qui n'appartenaient qu'à toi, qui ont souvent été mon seul moteur les jours difficiles, j'aurais voulu les enregistrer pour pouvoir me les repasser en boucle quand tu seras parti…

_**Qu'importe où ça nous mène**_

_**Si on a manqué d'humour**_

_**De veine**_

_**Ou bien juste d'un jour**_

Tout ça, ça ne mène en rien en fait. Ça n'a jamais mené à grand-chose d'ailleurs. J'aurais voulu être plus proche de toi. Je me demande... comment aurais-je dû me comporter pour que tu ne penses jamais à trahir le village ?... A me trahir ? On a pourtant fait des progrès, on s'entend mieux de jour en jour, on grandit ensemble, on a toujours réussi à sauter les obstacles et on en arrive là... Qu'est ce qui a manqué ? Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Je voulais tant que l'on devienne de vrais amis. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose depuis tout ce temps, c'est que tu puisses enfin reconnaître mon existence, rien que toi ça me suffisait, et qu'à partir de là, on pourrait se rapprocher.

Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Le destin était-il déjà tracé ? Devais-je réussir à t'atteindre pour souffrir encore plus ?

Et si… cet abruti de destin m'avait laissé un jour ? Juste un jour de plus… J'aurais eu le pouvoir de te retenir ?

_**Que la lumière soie… Et la lumière fût**_

_**Si je redeviens moi, reviendras-tu**_

Dans les ténèbres que j'ai toujours connues et dans lesquelles j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre, tu es devenu comme ma seule lumière. Peut-être que si la flamme que tu a fait naître en moi m'avait brûlé, tu te sentirais assez coupable pour rester auprès de moi… J'ai tant voulu me raccrocher à toi et maintenant que c'est fait je m'aperçois que je vais le regretter. Je vais avoir plus mal que jamais si tu pars, j'en suis persuadé…

Hey… Si jamais je savais comment remonter le temps, si je retournais au jour de notre véritable rencontre. Si je redevenais celui que j'étais, est-ce qu'on pourrait recommencer ? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une seconde chance ? Si j'arrivais à nous lier au point que rien ne pourrait t'arracher à moi ?

Est-ce que ça aurait suffit pour qu'aujourd'hui tu fasses demi-tour ?

_**Des beaux jours, il ne reste que le soleil et la pluie**_

_**J'y pense encore, je les déteste eux aussi**_

_**Peut-être que la chute d'une traite sera moins longue**_

_**A ma fenêtre, 'y a que les étoiles qui tombent**_

Alors que chaque pas que tu fais t'éloigne un peu plus de moi, je me raccroche désespérément à mes souvenirs. Mais ta décision a retiré toute leur importance et leur consistance à ces images qui défilent dans ma tête. Je voudrais me rappeler de tout. Mais à présent, même les meilleurs moments que nous avons vécu me font mal et s'estompent pour laisser place à la colère et à la douleur.

Plus j'y repense et plus je te déteste.

Tu étais tout ce que j'aurais voulu être, tout ce que je n'étais et ne serais certainement jamais. Tu étais un model, tu étais un objectif, tu pouvais être mon rival et mon ami, tu savais être un bon coéquipier et tu avais tout le temps raison même si ça me dérangeait…

Tu étais tant et maintenant encore, tandis que je te sens de plus en plus loin de moi…

Tu es tout.

Seulement, tu me déçois tellement…Tu me fais trop de peine en choisissant le mal plutôt que moi…

Aujourd'hui, comme l'ange le plus parfait que Dieu a crée, tu tombes de ton piédestal. Les ailes et la lumière céleste que je te prêtais commencent à disparaître et tu m'entraînes avec toi dans ta chute vers l'enfer, vers des supplices éternels...

Je t'ai placé si haut.

Tu étais si beau quand tu appartenais encore à ces choses que je voulais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête pour que tu ne puisses plus avancer ou alors, au contraire, que tout aille beaucoup plus vite pour que mon cœur est une chance de ne pas souffrir autant.

_**Que la vie soie… Mais la vie fut**_

_**Que je redevienne Moi, que tu redeviennes Tu**_

Mais tu n'en as que faire de mes souhaits, tu continues de foncer vers l'enfer, et plus tu avances et plus je sens un vide immense en moi. Comme si la plus grande partie de moi te suivait. Comme si mon âme te suivait dans ces flammes... Depuis quand es-tu important pour moi au point que mon âme t'appartienne ? Depuis quand j'ai si froid quand tu n'es pas à côté de moi ?

J'ai tellement envie de revenir à ces moments où je vivais encore et où tu étais toujours là. Même si on se détestait, à cette époque, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer… pas si tôt en tout cas… Je voudrais tant retrouver le Sasuke que j'ai toujours connu…

Je voudrais tant que l'on redevienne ce que l'on était au départ… Pour pouvoir recommencer…

_**J'ai plus la force de te retenir**_

_**Et pour quoi faire ?**_

_**Mes veines sont de l'écorce toujours prête à s'ouvrir**_

_**J'ai plus la force de t'obéir**_

_**Et pour quoi faire ?**_

_**Tes gestes se font des ordres et tes mots des soupirs**_

Mais qu'importe…

Mes stupides espoirs ne suffisent plus. Je n'arrive pas à trouver assez de force pour te retenir. Je donne tout ce que j'ai mais rien n'y fait et je sens mon corps s'affaiblir davantage.

J'ai si mal.

Tu veux vraiment partir, tu veux réellement me laisser là. J'ai tout misé sur toi, je ne peux pas accepter ça… je ne peux pas me dire que c'est vraiment fini. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu restes.

Mais à quoi bon ? En fait…

Ça ne sert à rien si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

Te retenir ? Pourquoi faire ? Si tu veux tellement partir, c'est peut-être qu'on au fond, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches que je le pensais. C'est peut-être parce que tout ça ce n'était qu'un mensonge, ou même le fruit de mon imagination. Je suis tellement pathétique à m'accrocher si désespérément à toi.

Jamais je ne te pardonnerais de m'avoir laissé croire en « nous ».

Même si tu revenais, je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir comme je l'ai fait pendant tant d'années. J'ai tellement mal de me rendre compte que tout ça n'était que le rêve le plus irréalisable que j'ai jamais eu… Je pourrais mourir tellement la douleur est intolérable... Si tu revenais un jour, je ne pourrais pas faire semblant.

Pour quoi faire ?

Ça ne ferait que rouvrir la plaie qui est entrain de se creuser en moi à mesure que ma peine augmente. J'aurais l'impression que toutes tes actions seraient fausses. Je me sentirais sûrement obligé de me rapprocher de toi, dans l'espoir vain de retrouver ce que nous étions. Mais tes paroles qui me faisaient du bien avant ne sonneront que comme ce soupir méprisant qui n'appartient qu'à toi…

Rien de se que tu feras ne pourras faire renaître cette flamme qui s'éteint en cet instant.

_**J'aurais jamais cru perdre la face devant toi**_

_**La tête à l'envers et plus rien devant moi**_

_**J'aurais jamais cru perdre courage devant toi**_

_**Le cœur en pâture à se demander « pourquoi ? »**_

J'avais juré que je ne laisserais personne me battre. Je croyais que plus jamais je ne ressentirais ce vide. Je pensais qu'avec toi je ne serais plus seul… j'aurais jamais cru qu'il existait plus dur que ce que j'avais déjà vécu. Ça fait si mal. Alors que j'arrivais si bien à aller de l'avant, je ne vois soudainement plus rien devant moi.

Mon avenir n'a étrangement plus d'intérêt et me paraît si vide sans toi…

J'ai si peur… Moi qui étais si courageux, j'ai si peur que ce vide que tu laisses en partant, tu ne le combles plus jamais.

« Plus jamais »…

Alors que je me demande encore pourquoi tu veux t'en aller, pourquoi tu me trahis, pourquoi j'ai tellement mal et pourquoi j'aimerais mourir plutôt que de souffrir à ce point… « Plus jamais » raisonne en moi comme un glas absolu. Oui, j'ai si peur que « plus jamais » se réalise et je regrette de ne pas m'être aperçu plus tôt que tu étais si important à mes yeux…

_**Qu'importe où ça nous mène**_

_**Si on a manqué de tout**_

_**Que je redevienne moi, que l'on redevienne Nous**_

Mais tant pis.

Maintenant il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être qu'au final, tout a manqué. Peut-être que ce qui te pousse à partir est la preuve que jamais je n'aurais pu te retenir.

Maintenant que j'ai beau regarder l'horizon sans voir ta silhouette, tout ce que je peux faire c'est penser à nous. Me souvenir autant qu'il m'est possible de tout ce qui nous liait. Je veux croire qu'un jour je pourrais retourner à ce jour où nous nous sommes vraiment vus. Ce jour où j'étais ce que je ne serais plus jamais par ta faute. Ce jour où tu étais encore sur ce piédestal, si haut que tu égalisais cet ange éternellement parfait qui aujourd'hui brûle en enfer pour toujours…

_**Que l'on redevienne Nous….**_

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est ne jamais oublier que « nous » a été, malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour que je pense le contraire.

Ne jamais oublier ce que nous étions.

**.oO°Oo.**

**FIN**

**.oO°Oo.**

Alours ?? C'était comment ? Une tite review pour fêter mon retour d'un longue inactivité ? pleaseeeeeee lol

J'espère que ça vous a plu n.n Personnellement je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite. (ça n'a rien de très original comme sujet. Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là après avoir lu le résumé, je suis impressionnée lol) J'ai pleins d'idées de songfic, donc prochainement vous y aurez le droit. Je vous dois bien ça, avec toutes ces fics qui n'ont pas encore de suites, c'est frustrant quand même…

A la prochaine !


End file.
